<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fox and His Toys. by miinnsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415930">A Fox and His Toys.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw'>miinnsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Jeongin and His Plush Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bunny Seo Changbin, Bunny Space, Butt Plugs, Cum Eating, Degradation, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, Owner title, Plush Humping, Plush fucking, Plushies, Switch Changbin, Switch Jeongin, Tail Plugs, Voyeurism, jeongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox hybrid Jeongin’s new plush arrives so he fucks it and then he fucks Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>aka. Changbin and Jeongin are switches and Changbin is a huge voyeur. Also Fox hybrid Jeongin and Bunny Changbin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Jeongin and His Plush Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fox and His Toys.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEERACHA/gifts">QUEERACHA</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysvng/gifts">kittysvng</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin gets home and there's a package waiting on his bed, his face lights up and he runs to Changbin before opening it. Changbin smiles at the excitement painting Jeongin’s face, following the taller who’s pulling on his hand. </p><p>“My package came! The fox plush we bought a couple of days ago!” Jeongin explains, opening his door and letting Changbin come in. Jeongin’s tail moving happily behind him, ears twitching towards Changbin’s voice. </p><p>“Are you sure? Shouldn’t it have taken longer?” Changbin questions, he rubs Jeongin’s hand letting him know that he’s supportive but skeptical. Jeongin nods aggressively, ears cutely flopping. </p><p>“Yup! I got the confirmation text earlier and Chan hyung told me he set a package for me on my bed!” Jeongin says, kissing Changbin’s hand before letting go to grab a box cutter. </p><p>“Be careful with that okay?” Changbin says, his own excitement building. He’s so glad that he suggested they do this, good thing he was prepared for tonight too. </p><p>“I will don’t worry!” Jeongin says, sitting down and pulling the package into his lap. He quickly but carefully cuts the tape from the package, Changbin had given him a limit to buy a plush so he hasn’t seen what the younger bought yet, only the price. </p><p>Jeongin pulls out the medium-small plush, it looks extremely soft. Jeongin puts the box on the floor and slides it under his bed before turning his attention back to Changbin. </p><p>“Lock the door for me? Are you ready?” Jeongin asks, setting his plush down towards the middle of his bed.</p><p>“Yes and yes,” Changbin says, pecking Jeongin’s lips before heading to the door, quickly pushing it all the way closer and locking it. </p><p>When Changbin turns around Jeongin’s button-up shirt is unbuttoned, the dark blue silk hanging beautifully off his shoulders. Changbin moves to Jeongin’s side kissing him gently before stripping himself of his pants while Jeongin does the same. </p><p>“Is my pretty fox ready to touch?” Changbin asks, Jeongin’s eyes pretty much pleading to touch himself. </p><p>“Yes. Please.” Jeongin whines, bitting on his bottom lip as his ears flatten, properly begging the older to allow him to touch. </p><p>“Cute. You may touch.” Changbin says, pulling his own cock out. Jeongin smiles, his ears peeking up. He immediately strips himself of his underwear, dropping them to the floor. He flips his plush over, laying it on its stomach. </p><p>“Is my dumb fox gonna push his little dick against his toy? Hmm? Such a needy slut he’s getting off on a plush, huh?” Changbin says, grabbing the bottle of lube off the bed behind him. Changbin warms up the lube on his hand before reaching down to tenderly touch himself. </p><p>“Yes, your dumb foxie is gonna get off on his plush. Foxie’s so needy for you.” Jeongin whines, slowly pushing the tip of his dick against his plush, his hips gently moving.</p><p>“You look so pretty, like you’re on display. You’d like that huh?” Changbin pauses, letting out a cocky puff of air. Jeongin whines, his hips and legs stuttering forward. </p><p>“Dumb fox, don’t move your legs, only your hips.” Changbin harshly commands, face dropping in annoyance. Jeongin apologies, telling Changbin that he will be better. </p><p>“You better, or dumb slut won’t get to fuck me later,” Changbin says. Jeongin pauses, holding his thighs so his legs won’t move. </p><p>“I’m your good slut! Your fox promises!” Jeongin bounces, it’s like he’s begging. His ears bounce with a slight lag, flattening at Changbin's words.</p><p>“Move your hips then, if you're such a slut you’ll get off with me watching huh?” Jeongin whines at Changbin’s words, slowly moving his hips again and building up his pace. Changbin’s own pace had been consistently slow, teasing, and tortious, he wants badly to move more but he can’t cum yet. </p><p>“Love you watching me hyung, makes me feel so good.” Jeongin whines, doing his best to keep his legs in place. His flattened ears slowly standing up again as he moves.</p><p>“I bet. You would love for someone to catch us huh? Watching and touching, trying to keep their noises down so they aren’t caught.” Jeongin groans, the soft faux fur against him and the arousing words quickly building the tension in him. Jeongin can feel the fur on his tail brushing against his back, the tickling sensation makes him whine.</p><p>“Tell me how good it feels, dumb slut can use his words right?” Changbin asks, annoyance dripping from his vocal cords since the younger had decided to not answer his question. </p><p>“Y-yes! Your dumb slut can! Please!” Jeongin gasps out, he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. </p><p>“It’s so! So small and perfect hyung. F-fits Foxie’s dick so well!” Jeongin is panting, nearing his high. His legs struggle to stay in place as he thrusts his dick against the soft small plush. His tail quickly wraps around his waist.</p><p>“So soft and feels so good! Wanna cum so bad, please please hyung, let your Fox cum, please,” Jeongin begs, continuing his pleas as he looks into Changbin’s eyes. Jeongin slows his hips down, not enough to edge himself but enough to not push him over the edge. Changbin leans forward. </p><p>“Can my dumb fox still use his cock after fucking his plush?” The smirk that adorns Changbin’s face only grows as Jeongin lets out a slew of ‘yes’ and ‘please’. Changbin watches as Jeongin’s hips speed up somewhat.</p><p>“You may cum,” Changbin says. Jeongin’s head tilts back, has tail moving behind him to give him stability as his ears flatten against his head. His tail sticks straight out as cum coats his plush and his dick. Changbin groans at the sight, slipping his hand off his fully erect penis. </p><p>“Pretty fox...” Changbin says, slipping his underwear over his dick before running to get a water bottle as the fox hybrid requested. Before leaving Changbin is sure to toss the lube bottle onto the bed for later use. He hurries back, gently handing Jeongin the bottle, patting his head and gently touching the back of his ear. Jeongin leans into the touch. </p><p>“Colour love?” Changbin asks, petting Jeongin’s head softly. </p><p>“Green. Wanna fuck you hyung,” Jeongin replies. Adding on, “What about you? How do you feel?” Jeongin says, opening the bottle and drinking a good portion. </p><p>“Green. I feel good, ready to feel you inside me though.” Changbin teases, stripping off his boxers entirely. </p><p>“Okay baby, on the bed.” Jeongin says, recapping the bottle. Changbin sits down on the bed, Jeongin immediately pressing their lips together. Changbin was a little caught off guard by the younger’s lips instantly finding his, once he processes what’s happening he melts into the kiss, leaning back as Jeongin towers over his body.</p><p>“Pretty bunny,” Jeongin says after temporarily breaking their kiss. Changbin whines, eyes glossing over. Jeongin smirks, reconnecting their lips and slowly pushing Changbin down, making sure his head lands on the pillows behind him. Jeongin holds Changbin’s waist with one hand and the older moans, allowing Jeongin access into his mouth. </p><p>Jeongin moves his tongue against Changbin’s lips, asking for permission in a way they discussed earlier. Changbin pushes his tongue out against Jeongin’s, letting the younger know it’s okay to continue. Jeongin pushes his tongue into Changbin’s mouth exploring all he can, Changbin submissively giving it and moving his tongue when he can to let Jeongin fully explore his mouth and taste him. </p><p>Jeongin finally gets Changbin fully down on the bed, kneeling above the older between his knees. Their mouths loosely connected as they pant into the other’s mouth. Jeongin gently pulls away.</p><p>“May I touch you bunny?” Jeongin asks gently. Changbin looks up at him with stars in his eyes lightly coated with lust and need. </p><p>“Please owner, please touch your bunny,” Changbin responds, hands grabbing onto his thighs to push them down onto the bed. Jeongin feels a rush of lust and love hit him, he leans down, one hand by Changbin’s head, to kiss him. Jeongin’s other hand coming up to gently grab Changbin’s dick. Changbin whines and gently chews on Jeongin’s lip, poor bunny is so sensitive. </p><p>“It’s okay bunny, I will,” Jeongin sweetly says, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Changbin’s dick.</p><p>“May I take your plug out pretty bun?” Jeongin asks, hand not pausing movement on the older’s body. Changbin makes a beautiful sound of distress, the words only making him hornier </p><p>“Please do, bunny wants your cock in him,” Changbin begs. </p><p>"I know bun," Jeongin replies. He slowly lowers himself to Changbin's legs, staring at the man who is deep in bunny space. Jeongin kisses his thighs and slowly removes the plug, pausing the removal to pull the plug against his rim and push it back in, teasing the poor bunny below him. Jeongin smiles at Changbin as he whines and moans in front of him. </p><p>Jeongin pulls the bunny tail plug out of him and enjoys the moans and whines that fall from his bunny's precious lips.</p><p>“Beautiful bunny,” Jeongin says, finally pushing two of his fingers inside the needy bunny below him, Jeognin bites his lip and his ears flatten temporarily as he focuses.</p><p>“Thank you...” Changbin trails off, whines soon falling from his mouth as Jeongin quickly finds his prostate. Jeongin adds another finger, there isn't much of a stretch since the plug Changbin had in earlier was quite large.</p><p>"My pretty bunny," Jeogin says before pressing a kiss to the older's thigh. Changbin still has whines falling from his mouth but now he adds begging, wanting more of the younger. Jeongin finally thinks at the older is ready and pulls out his fingers, lining himself up. He pushes against his cock against the muscle but decides against pushing in, choosing to rub his dick against Chanbin's pretty hole.</p><p>"Please owner, please." Changbin whines, Jeongin is quick to shush him, pushing the tip of his cock into the older's hole. Changbin feels like all the air is escaping his lungs, he finally has Jeongin's cock inside him, even if it's just the tip. </p><p>"Lost your breath?" Jeongin smirks, moving to sit up from leaning over the older, he grabs Changbin's knees to adjust his position, moving forward slightly, causing the older to moan loudly. Jeongin's tail making sure to rub against the older's thigh as he moved to sit up.</p><p>"Just for a second... Please fuck me owner, please fuck your bunny." Changbin whines. Jeongin smiles at him and pushes all the way in. Changbin and Jeongin's groans fill the air, mixing together in a beautiful harmony. </p><p>"Fuck bun, you feel so good... Fuck," Jeongin moans out, leaning down to create a mark near Changbin's collar bone. Jeongin asks if he can move and Changbin approves. </p><p>"Owner is gonna fuck his bunny. Gonna make him feel so good." Jeongin says as he moves his tail down to touch Changbin's dick, continuing to suck marks amongst Changbin's chest. Jeongin starts to move his hips, slowly building up a pace as he paints Changbin's chest in bruises and bites, ears flattening against his head until he is used to the sensation around his dick.</p><p>As the pace builds both boys become louder, Changbin knows he's going to cum quickly, touching himself while watching Jeongin earlier and had made him more sensitive than usual. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so good at this..." Changbin trails off, eyes rolling back as Jeongin's cock hits against his prostate repeatedly. Changbin moves his hands up to touch Jeongin's sensitive ears, he knows he will cum soon so he should make sure that Jeongin can cum soon too. His hands fall down to Jeongin's nipples, they're sensitive and Jeongin loves having them played with. </p><p>"Owner, mm fuck, owner bunny is gonna cum soon," Changbin moans out, knowing how much Jeongin loves being called titles.</p><p>"Gonna cum from your owner fucking you bunny? Hmm? Gonna make yourself all messy from me touching you bunny?" Jeongin questions, picking up his pace to abuse the poor bunny's prostate. </p><p>"Hhhh, yes owner, bunny is gonna make himself all messy and bunny is gonna," Changbin pauses, a blush now coating his cheeks and ears,  "yes, bunny is gonna cum soon." Changbin and Jeongin are panting at this point, both nearing their highs, then it finally happens.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum soon, wanna be bred bunny?" Jeongin asks, slowing down his pace as he waits for his answer, tail picking up speed on Changbin's dick.</p><p>"Yes please, please breed your bunny." Changbin whines, he's close too.</p><p>"I'm so close owner, fuck I'm cummi-" Jeongin cuts him off with a kiss, fucking him through his high as he gets close.</p><p>"Gonna breed my bun," Jeongin says as he cums in Changbin, riding his high out even after Changbin whines in oversensitivity for a few seconds. </p><p>"That was so good, thank you owner," Changbin smiles and pulls Jeongin down to lay on his chest so he can kiss him gently for a moment. Jeongin is sure to make note that Changbin is still in bun space.</p><p>“Of course pretty bun,” Jeongin kisses Changbin’s forehead, “want to be plugged up with your tail?” Jeongin does his best to keep his cum inside the bunny, moving the least he can.</p><p>“Yes please, want bun wants your cum inside me owner,” Changbin says, he’s exhausted and coated in sweat. </p><p>“Okay bunny but we have to shower so we have to use a different one okay? We can switch them out after,” Jeongin says. </p><p>The two of them get the none tail plug in, shower, switch for the bunny plug, the Jeongin cleans up and puts the now dirty sheets in the laundry while Changbin lays on his bed in his room, still in bunny space and needing to make his bed all nice for him and his owner. </p><p>Changbin and Jeongin cuddle for awhile before Changbin gets uncomfortable and they clean his ass before placing in a new bunny tail plug. Changbin gets back into bed and they cuddle for a few minutes before he quickly falls asleep. Jeongin kisses the sleeping bunny’s forehead before falling asleep cuddles up with his lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gifting this too the two people who made it possible for me to get through it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>